


Drabble A Day

by dalektabledesires



Series: Drabble A Day [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Can be read as stand alones, Drabble a day, M/M, Neednt be read in order, Random - Freeform, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalektabledesires/pseuds/dalektabledesires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My co-blogger and best friend challenged me to a 30 day drabble endeavor filling out predetermined prompts. The following are my responses to each prompt, and because so much of our lives revolve around Sherlock, I decided to turn the challenge into a Sherlock drabble challenge. Most of these will probably be Johnlock, but I may throw in Molly/Irene or other pairings as the theme fits (or if I get requests from anyone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble A Day

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta'd or Brit picked. Any mistakes are my own and I apologies now for them. Also, per the disclaimer, Sherlock and related char are not mine nor do I make money from these stories. They are just for fun.

**Day One: Beginning**  
  
The beginning of their relationship was like the beginning of the summer rain: longfully and eagerly anticipated before appearing quite suddenly out of nowhere; a flash flood of emotion and passion that erupted in a torrent of heaving breaths and long caresses. That it was so sudden and so violent only added to the poetic symmetry. Never the ones to do stuff by the books, especially not Sherlock. He was a man ruled by some other law, boundaries and moralities established by the mere common man having little importance to him. John, on the other hand, found himself more constrained by society's views, but only slightly so, and in truth he found himself easily capable of navigating the rough rapids of social graces. He could readily slip in and out of the stream of proper civilities, navigating the channel of society as if born with an oar in hand. That John could do this, could detect the ebb and flow of moralities and understand expectations, was what first drew Sherlock to John. That John could also cast off the expectations, could accept new morals and new ideas or shed the need for them entirely, was what had enticed Sherlock. So when John had made some small comment about the state of their fridge, it was a moment almost like any of a dozen others, except this time Sherlock saw the glint in John's eye, and he realized that John *liked* these arguments; he liked Sherlock testing the boundaries of propriety. And the fact that he liked it had made Sherlock's fingers curl involuntarily, and a small spark had ignited in his chest. That was all that was needed: a small moment, a simple glance, the beginning spark, not a result of a adrenaline rush or desperate, greedy fear, but a common (for them) everyday occurrence that led to Sherlock unfolding gracefully from the couch, catching John by the nape of the neck, and then demanding entrance into his mouth. Such a simple beginning, but like the desperately needed warm summer rains, it was inevitable, and it was a relief.


End file.
